


Moonlit Mending

by mephistobless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistobless/pseuds/mephistobless
Summary: In the middle of the night, Lunafreya comforts Nyx after a recurring nightmare.





	Moonlit Mending

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m all caught up with posting old pieces now! Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> (The title does not befit this at all, so forgive me for the lack of creativity. It’s mental mending, anyways!)

The moon slinked through a set of gauzy curtains, beaming light across the four-poster and the couple sleeping soundly within. Their legs twisted around each other in the sylleblossom-blue sheets, jutting at awkward angles around Umbra and Pryna. A set of four breaths—the dogs’ and their own—made the only sound in the otherwise noiseless air. It was a nighttime peace they weren't quite used to; ten years draped in darkness promised Nyx and Lunafreya that.

Yet sometimes, the daemons of the past still slipped in.

She knew his distress before he did. Nyx’s breath hitched, strangled by something Luna couldn’t see as she bolted from her sleep. In the moonlit shadows of their bedroom, she could see the lines creeping together on his forehead, his lips gasping for air and salvation. She reached for him, murmuring nonsense as she palmed his face, rough with a stale shave.

“Nyx,” said Luna, fingering the stubble clinging to his jaw. “Come back to me.”

With a gasp for breath, he did. His cacophony of terror gave way to tearless sobs as his eyes, colored like a storm at sea and blown out with adrenaline, flew open. Thrashing arms snatched for a set of daggers he wouldn’t find there. Luna closed her fingers on his wrists, feeling his veins drum madly. She leaned in, pressing a long kiss against his forehead, slick with sweat and burning with the rush of battle.

“Luna—” Nyx started, but her perfectly soft fingers brushed his lips and for a beating second, he forgot even the sound of her name. He dropped his head, bobbing with labored breaths, and folded into her familiar embrace.

She twisted her arms around him protectively, her nail tips tracing aching muscles and the messy ends of his hair. Hers fell around him in a soft blonde curtain as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

“You’re all right,” Luna whispered, twisting a loose, dark braid around her finger. He thought himself a shadow of a soldier in the wake of his nightmares, but she knew better. When he was in her arms, raw with emotion, she’d never known a finer hero in all of Eos—and she’d never loved him more.

She smoothed her hands across his back, feeling the places where his skin ridged with mementos of a war at last won. Luna knew Nyx’s scars like constellations, and her fingers mapped the crooked lines from memory. But just as well as she knew the marks she could see and feel, she also knew the ones that wrenched him from his sleep at night, the ones he showed to her and no one else.

Luna’s lips hummed words that had no form, sounds of love to keep him tethered to her and out of the dark reaches of his mind. Nyx was shaking still, clinging to her, breathing in sweet florals that dizzied his head with love. The sound of his own bellows fought back as they bounced around his skull, tormenting him with their faces: his mother, his Selena, his Lunafreya.

He held tightly onto the one he had left and sighed.

“We’re all right now,” she reminded him, feeling his muscles loosen under her touch, “I swear it. The darkness will never come again.”

Nyx counted her heartbeats and thanked the gods for each one. “It's not the darkness I'm worried about, Princess,” he mumbled finally, turning his face to hers. “I'm worried about losing you.”

“Is that all?” she teased.

“That's everything,” Nyx murmured back, quite serious. His forehead dragged across hers, his lips parted so he could taste her breath on his tongue. He pressed his mouth to hers, unbearably fragile, the last vestiges of his nightmare still ebbing at his thoughts.

Luna kissed him tenderly, whispering his name, and it was all he needed. Her moonlight parted his clouds, revealing a calm night underneath the terror. He hoisted her onto his lap, his arms crisscrossing her back, left open by her white satin nightgown. They rolled over on their bed, kissing still, and Pryna gave a disapproving sniff of the shifting mattress.

His frame hanging over hers, she seemed impossibly small and frustratingly beautiful. The moon barged in on their private moment, kissing Luna’s skin with a milky glow, illuminating her soft features and the pink color he burned into her cheeks. She smiled up at him and Nyx dipped his head, reclaiming her lips with a whisper of love. “I just… I can’t lose you, Princess,” he breathed, “I can’t.”

“And you won’t, my glaive,” said Luna, nudging his nose with hers, “I promise.” 


End file.
